


Gladnisweek 2018

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Brotherhood gladnis, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, gladnisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Just like last year here you'll find a collection of one-shots about Gladnis!Day 1: Sick-FicDay 2: The one where one of them helps the other through some sort of trauma: “I’m here; it’s going to be okay.”Day 3: ElectricityDay 4: Fake DatingDay 5: The one where one of them tries to play cupid but falls in love himself: “But the wingman isn’t supposed to fall for the pilot.”Day 6: The one with a hunt that goes bad. “This wasn’t your job; it should have been mine!”Day 7: Free Day - ABO AU (Omegaverse)





	1. The Cutest Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we go again and this time I'm super late when it comes to planning and writing because I totally missed the info about Gladnisweek. But my beta and I try our best to get all the one shots done! Hope you enjoy them :)

**The cutest sneeze**

 

**Day 1: Sick-Fic**

 

Gladio felt like absolute shit.

For someone like him getting a cold was something that happened perhaps once a year, especially since he hung out with all kinds of people as the Shield of the Prince and was liked by everyone inside the Citadel for his humor and charm.

It could happen, Gladio was not immortal or some sort of God-like creature who could escape a cold and, even though he was fit and healthy, his habit to walk around half naked whenever he could, took its toll too.

And Ignis, his wonderful boyfriend for the past 4 years, liked to remind him about that.

So when Gladio eventually got sick, Ignis got upset and took care of him in a way Gladio enjoyed but also hated. Ignis got upset, yes, but then eventually felt sorry and became the most gentle person in the world.

However, the worst thing about the cold was that if it hit him, it hit him hard like a train.

It was the whole program with fever, a running nose, and a cough that could defeat every foe. He became this whiny version of himself that Ignis liked to tease because he was ‘being dramatic’, as he would say.

As Gladio left the training hall, his head pulsing painfully, all he could think about was going to bed, numb himself with painkillers and sleep for days. He really wasn't in the mood to be lectured by his omniscient boyfriend but he couldn't avoid him either since they lived together.

He thought about going to Prompto’s or Noct’s but they would make fun of him even more and not let him sleep.

So he decided to go home first, fall asleep and avoid Ignis in his dreams and wake up when his worried, angry persona already faded and the caring gentle partner he also was, came to life.

He walked through the corridors and texted Cor and Noctis to let them know that he would take the next days off since he was sick.

The Marshall showed his understanding and Noctis acted like the little shit he could be and made fun of Gladio replying with ‘Next time put a shirt on. Haha.’ And Gladio didn't even had the strength to call him out but he would pay Noctis back the moment he would be better and spare with him. Oh yes, he would make him run all day.

He put his phone back into his pockets and made his way pass the council room, knowing that there was a meeting and that Ignis would most likely be there now.

However, when he saw the door open and a couple of people leaving the room, Gladio feared that his plan to avoid Ignis wouldn't work out. With a groan he tried to think of another route or simply wait till they all left, hiding behind a pillar - how ridiculous, he thought. Though, when he heard what the people he knew all his life said, his plan became secondary.

“I've never seen him sick.”

“This cold that is going around must be really bad when even the Advisors of the Prince doesn't attend a meeting. He never missed one.”

“I was sure he was something else but a human since he works so hard and never gets sick. But apparently he's not some sort of God.”

The other person chuckled: “Let's hope they all get better soon though. Don't summon bad karma upon you.”

Huh? The Advisor of the Prince being sick? Gladio looked around the pillar and hoped to see Ignis but he wasn't there, and not even the King or his father were.

Even though his head hurt badly realization hit him hard. He had never seen Ignis sick, at least he couldn't remember it ever happening.

He couldn't miss this and he wouldn't. As fast as he could Gladio walked to their apartment, ignoring the pain and how hard it was to breath, until he reached the door. He waited for a while until his body calmed down and then unlocked the door, sniffing since his nose was blocked and listened inside to hear if Ignis was here.

Would he rest? He would, right? Even if he was a workaholic, Ignis wouldn't be so out of his mind as to work, right? God, why was he sick himself? This would have been his time to pay Ignis back, but treat him in the best way too.

“Shit!”

Oh? Gladio heard the curse coming from the kitchen and that was rare alone for Ignis Scientia who never used dirty words - only when they were in bed together and melted in Gladio's embrace.

Amused, he walked towards the kitchen, or rather swayed because his head was spinning and the fever probably slowly rising.

There Ignis stood, still fully dressed but not in the fine and proper way he usually ran around. His hair was down, his shirt open and his pale face slightly red but every other color gone. His amber eyes watched what the heck Ignis was doing and suspicion was rising when he saw onion, garlic and honey, lots of it.

“I didn't believe it when I heard it,” Gladio announced his presence and even though Ignis looked worse than him, his cold glare - he liked to call it the Shiva-look - didn't lose its intensity.

“You can sleep on the couch if you dare to make fun of me.”

Gladio chuckled since he knew this was nothing but an empty threat - Ignis would never let him sleep on the couch when he was sick, but any other time he would.

“It's payback time,” Gladio joked.

“Very funny, mister Amicitia, as you yourself are in the same state I'm in. Instead of having the time of your life, you can help me here.”

Gladio sighed, sniffed and then decided that perhaps he shouldn't tease Ignis since it took more strength than he expected and it was unfair. Ignis probably wasn't familiar with having a cold and he could still tease him afterwards.

He dragged his feet - Gods he was so tired - to stand next to Ignis and take a closer look at the onions and garlic, everything cut into perfect little pieces.

“What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to cook something. You look like you'll pass out any second,” Gladio asked and showed his concern. He raised his hand to touch Ignis’ face and he felt the cold sweat and the heated skin.

Yep, definitely a fever.

“I'm not. I researched what is effective against a cold besides painkillers and that's what I found and made sense. Garlic is an natural antibiotic, onion and honey are healthy. I'm going to put all of this together and it'll become a healthy syrup,” Ignis explained.

“I can't wait when Noctis gets a cold and you'll serve him this. He'll probably crawl up the wall like a cat and hold himself on the ceiling,” Gladio chuckled, but that turned into a full hard painful cough.

Ignis stopped what he was doing and turned his head around to look at his boyfriend. For a moment Gladio was breathless and his heart jumped in a way it only ever did for Ignis. Gods, Ignis was beautiful, but he looked even more beautiful now and Gladio swallowed the words because he wasn't sure if it would piss Ignis off.

“You'll drink it too, together with me,” even now Ignis could sound commanding though his nose was full.

“Anything,” Gladio whispered and kissed his forehead.

“Ew, keep your snot to yourself. No kisses until we both are feeling better.”

“But kisses are good and support the healing process,” Gladio whined, sniffed, and ached for an tissue. “Remember last time when I was sick? I begged you to ride me and the next day I was feeling much better because I sweat it all out.”

Ignis blushed furiously and turned away from Gladio, finishing his task by putting the onion, garlic, and honey into one cup and covering it with a small plate.

“If you want to sweat take a hot shower and then go to bed. I'll join you after I took one myself. And don't worry, I've already changed the sheets.”

Gladio sighed but still kissed Ignis’ sweaty temple and made his way to the bathroom.

It was an hour later when they both were ready for bed, that Gladio, for a change, fully clothed in the pajamas Ignis once gave him as gift, watched his pale boyfriend enter the room, cup with the homemade syrup in his hand and two spoons.

It hurt Gladio to see Ignis so weak and small, and though he didn't feel much different, he, on the contrary, was familiar with colds.

As Ignis sat down and offered Gladio a spoon, the Shield watched him carefully and listened to his heavy breathing and his nasal voice and nodded when Ignis handed him the cup so he himself could take two spoons of the syrup.

“I've never seen you sick. At least I can't remember,” Gladio commented. “And considering how you take care of yourself it's not surprising.”

“I only ever hung out with you or Noct so the chances for me to catch a cold were slim. But my healthy eating plays an important part too. However, things changed, and I've been a bit careless during the past weeks… and here we are,” Ignis spoke as if it was the hardest thing for him to do. “I am unfamiliar with this and I'm sorry that I called you dramatic whenever you were sick. It's truly… horrible.”

Gladio smiled gently when Ignis raised his hand to place it on his forehead as if that could help to make the headache go away.

“Don't worry, I know I can be dramatic when I'm sick but you-”

Gladio didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Ignis started to sneeze, once, twice and it was the cutest thing Gladio had ever heard and seen.

Speechless, he watched him, how he lifted his arm to sneeze into his elbow and the cute noises he made were like a melody in his ears. His hands ached to frame Ignis’ face and kiss him, but he had enough mind to wait until he cleaned his nose and face with tissues and then he took his chance.

His hand held Ignis face gently and his lips weren't demanding or asking for a deep kiss. It was just the love he felt for Ignis that he wanted to share, and even though he expected some complaints, Ignis melted into it as if he had no strength to fight physically.

“You're so cute,” Gladio whispered.

“And you taste like garlic,” Ignis gave back but then rested his head on Gladio's chest. The shield laughed and soon started to cough again.

“We… we should sleep. But before that,” Gladio reached out for his nightstand and took the painkillers. “We need to take this so the fever will go away.”

Ignis nodded and reached out for the two bottles of water and after they took their medicine Gladio opened his arms to embrace Ignis. He was pliant and felt small which made Gladio ~~to~~ hold him a bit tighter than usual. With his free hand he pulled the covers up to keep them both warm.

“I love you,” Gladio whispered but Ignis didn't respond.

He was already sleeping, breathing through his mouth because his nose was too full.

Gods. Perhaps it was the fever or Gladio was really falling more and more in love, just like it kept happening since they got together.

More and more with each passing day.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: The one where one of them helps the other through some sort of trauma: “I’m here; it’s going to be okay.”
> 
> Ignis gets hurt and Gladio remembers an traumatic experience.

 

It had already been a very long day when Ignis returned home and he would have never thought that this day would end with him getting involved in some sort of fist fight.

Sometimes he really questioned Noct’s sanity and also Prompto’s. Even though they both were two years younger than him, it didn't excuse their reckless behavior and the scene they caused. Not to mention the ridiculous reason why they ended up in a fight with a group of fools just like them.

It had been about a game they had played at the arcade and Ignis was there purely by accident because he needed to ask the Prince something. Nothing more and nothing less. But when he arrived the air was already tense and Noctis barked at them like a puppy and Prompto too, both puny compared to the other guys who had more muscle than brain.

Ignis didn't even understand what the argument was about - his interest died when he heard the name of a game both had been talking about for weeks - but he couldn't ignore the tension and all his senses were alarmed.

One thing led to the other and suddenly the two groups started to shove each other and fists flew. Ignis, who believed that words were the greatest weapon, jumped in wanting to protect the Prince and his friend but also in order to prevent a bigger escalation, but he got hurt himself.

He didn't feel the pain until later, when someone said that Noctis was the Prince and the guys escaped after they realized their mistake.

The three of them got hurt and picked up by Cor who drove them right to the Citadel’s hospital.

There Ignis realized how hurt he was and finally felt the pain. No, he didn't fight himself, he was just protecting the two fools and, while doing that, he got hurt in his head and got a few bruises here and there.

On the other side Noctis and Prompto looked more like they had just fallen out of their beds, but worried and scared.

Ignis sighed after the nurse took care of him, wrapped a bandage around his head after the bleeding stopped, cleaned his wounds and left them alone.

Technically he couldn't ground them, but he still did it and gave them a piece of his mind.

Fools, he thought.

Prompto at least had enough mind to take a couple of pictures and he announced that as if to lighten the mood. Yes, it was good so they could report those delinquents but it didn't change what happened.

Like kicked puppies, Noctis and Prompto left the hospital and Cor drove them home as Ignis walked back to his own place. He didn't feel too bad, just exhausted and his body was sore. He had been through worse and bless the Astrals for his training with Gladio. However, even though he wasn't unfamiliar with pain, he still needed to rest after this exhausting day.

As he reheated the lasagne he had cooked for lunch, he heard Gladio entering the apartment.

Right, he still had to face his boyfriend and explain what happened. With a sigh he left the kitchen and greeted Gladio in the living room, or at least wanted to, but the Shield froze on the spot and his eyes widened not even giving the time to explain.

“Ignis! What happened?”

His bag fell to the ground and his hands, big and strong, and yet so gentle, framed his face as if it was made of glass.

“Did you have an accident?”

Ignis knew Gladio would be worried and angry perhaps, but he was still speechless about the level of concern Gladio showed. It was like he didn't see Ignis nor how injured he was, because it wasn't as bad as Gladio saw it. He watched him carefully and within seconds Gladio seemed to come to his senses and his expression relaxed a bit.

Silence filled the room as Gladio struggled with words and Ignis decided to be the voice of reality.

“Noctis and Prompto got involved into a fight about some stupid game. I was there by chance and tried to prevent a bigger escalation and got hurt. I'm fine though, it looks worse than it is.”

Ignis watched Gladio while he spoke and his words reached the Shield’s mind as his eyes finally looked at Ignis and he seemed to come back to reality. His hands moved down from Ignis’ face to his shoulders and than embraced him in a warm hug. Wordlessly, they held each other for a long time and Ignis did enjoy that moment, but also wondered what was wrong.

Something was off but he didn't know what it was and he felt like it wasn't the right time to ask Gladio.

“How are the other two?”

“They are fine. Just a couple of bruises. I hurt my head somewhere and that's why I have the bandages. It was bleeding a lot but nothing dangerous. I'm just tired, you don't need to worry,” Ignis explained further when Gladio touched his forehead.

“Those kids are reckless. We didn't fight about stupid things like that when we were younger,” Gladio said with a forced smile.

“No, we didn't. But I'm tired and you must be too. I've reheated lunch so we can eat and go to bed right after.”

Gladio nodded but Ignis still had a bad feeling that this day wasn't over just yet.

His feeling became true when he woke up in the middle of the night to Gladio saying his name again and again. It was a quiet noise, but he became louder and as he hit Ignis with his leg, that was what woke him up fully. He blinked confused and looked to his right where he couldn't see much but he saw Gladio moving and tossing around.

Immediately he turned on the lamp on his nightstand and didn't even bother putting his glasses on. Carefully, since he himself was still in pain, he reached out for Gladio's arm or shoulder to wake him up as he was, by now, yelling Ignis’ name again and again.

“Gladio!” he himself yelled eventually and managed to wake his boyfriend who was breathing heavily but not moving.

Slowly Ignis moved closer to see his face, his eyes covered in tears and leaving wet lines on his cheeks.

“Hey, you had a nightmare,” Ignis whispered and gently let his fingers run through Gladio's dark hair knowing that it would calm him down.

“I… Yeah,” Gladio breathed and looked hesitantly up to Ignis as if he couldn't say more than that and hoped that Ignis would know anyway.

But what was he supposed to know? What could make Gladio react the way he did? As Ignis went through his mind and recalled Gladio's schedule - which was filled with hours of training and the classes he needed to attend at university - he couldn't combine the dots and come up with a logical answer. So he smiled down at Gladio and that probably caused something because his boyfriend started to sob and wrap his arms around Ignis’ middle, burying his face into his belly. That finally gave Ignis the answer he was looking for and explained why Gladio was behaving like that.

Ignis recalled the accident that happened a year ago when Gladio was outside of Insomnia together with the Kingsglaive to fight against a rising number of demons which appeared out of nowhere. It took then almost a week before they returned, some injured, some no longer breathing. Ignis had been worried the whole week and when Gladio returned without any life threatening injuries, he learned what relief really meant for the first time in his life. However, Gladio didn't come back victoriously but with an experience that became a trauma for him and it took him a long time to handle in his mind.

How could he forget that his friend's head got split into two right in front of his eyes. A dear friend he knew all his life, and back then Ignis held him in the same way, trying his best to be and give what Gladio needed. He was certain that his view today triggered that traumatic experience again and this time it was not just a dear friend but the person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

As Gladio sobbed and trembled in his arms, Ignis whispered again and again: “I'm here, I'm fine. Everything is fine.”

After a long while Gladio stopped his sobbing but Ignis didn't let go and held him all night long.

 


	3. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Electricity 
> 
> Ignis and Gladio didn't have much time for each other and end up fighting over stupid things. But a power failure might be exactly what they need to reconnect.

“You're behaving like a child, Gladiolus,” was what Ignis said to his husband when they were sitting on their bed. He closed the book he had been reading, no longer in the mood because of the same stupid argument they had been having for days now.

“Me? A child?” Gladio huffed a laugh, looking pissed since Ignis called him by his full name - which he only ever did when he was either worried or upset.

This time he was upset and so tired.

“She's my sister and her new boyfriend is an asshole. She deserves better than this.”

“You don't even know him, you… No, you know what? I'm done talking about that. She's a grown up and can decide for herself. Remember how you lectured me to not spoil Noctis? You're going against your own advice.”

Gladio lifted his head from his pillow and looked at Ignis as if he had grown a second head.

“You did spoil the King. And Iris is not a royal. She's my sister and I'm allowed to speak up if someone or something isn't good for her. You can't compare the two because it's different.”

Ignis glared at his husband and said a sharp ‘fine’ before he turned around and tried to sleep.

The next day he was still hurt and upset about Gladio's words and so was Gladio about what Ignis said. But the anger didn't come from their argument alone.

The past weeks had been hard for them because Noctis, as the King, had a lot of meetings to attend as did his Shield and Advisor, sometimes with Noctis, sometimes without, but never together.

Even though they lived together they only ever saw each other exhausted in bed and rarely ate dinner together. For a married couple, still in love and loving each other more and more, that obviously added to the stress they went through.

The next day was their first day off but instead of spending it together Gladio left their home to meet with his sister - probably giving her his opinion about her new boyfriend - and Ignis started to cook in order to clear his mind.

No, he definitely didn't imagine their day off them separated or fighting and he didn't want that to happen. Usually they solved their fights by talking but he felt like they had already said enough and any other word would cause more pain and more fights.

So he baked, shared the pastry with all the people inside the Citadel, and then took a long walk.

When he returned, the sun was already setting and Gladio was also home. Their eyes met after Ignis walked through the living room, a simple ‘hey’ and ‘hello’ were said before Gladio returned to read the book he was holding and Ignis started to bake again.

This was ridiculous, he knew, and Gladio certainly knew as well, but he still couldn't find the words nor the strength to make things right.

He let his emotions out on the dough and whipped the cream so forcefully that even Gladio could hear it, even though he was watching TV now. If words failed him, Ignis had decided to bake Gladio's favorite cake, biscuit, filled with strawberries and whipped sweet cream.

He put the cream into the fridge and the dough into the heated oven, keeping his mind busy by cutting the strawberries. He was almost done when suddenly all the lights turned off and the whole apartment became dark.

Ignis heard Gladio making a questioning noise and before he got hurt he placed the knife down and reached into his pockets to get his phone. His husband came up with the same idea as he could see the flashlight from his phone coming closer to the kitchen. Ignis did the same and let the light shine towards Gladio so he could find him.

“Are you alright?” Gladio asked as his light shone on Ignis so he was able to see for himself if Ignis was indeed unharmed.

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed and looked at his oven. “I suppose it's a power failure.”

“Seems like it,” Gladio agreed followed by silence.

God, this was ridiculous and awful, Ignis thought again now that he had nothing to occupy his mind with. His eyes wandered back to the oven, realizing that his cake would be ruined if the power didn't return right away and he doubted it would get fixed fast.

“Prompto texted. He said we won't get the electricity back until tomorrow,” Gladio shared after his phone vibrated with a new message.

“Great,” Ignis commented and set his phone down on the counter to take care of the fridge and refrigerator since the ice would melt during the night and he didn't need some sort of water damage ~~d~~ added to the list of bad things that were happening.

Gladio returned to the living room taking care of something else and Ignis wasn't even upset about that. He could take care of the kitchen himself but what then? What was he supposed to do after that? He wasn't in the mood to go somewhere but he also didn't want to spend another night with Gladio right next to him and yet somehow unreachable.

Perhaps it were the Gods sending him a sign that they should talk now before things become more complicated.

Ignis sighed once more and decided to exactly do that. After all, he loved Gladio and he married him because of the love and happiness they gave each other. It wasn't their first fight and it wouldn't be their last, and they had overcomed so many things, worse things together, so this was nothing. Just another thing added to a couple of stress filled weeks.

He left the kitchen, holding the light of his phone so that he saw where he was walking.

His eyes, however, found a new source of light that was no cold flashlight. On the table of their living room were several candles lit that gave the room enough light to not stumble against the furniture. Somewhere in the depths of his soul, Ignis could feel a familiar warm feeling growing more and more. His heart started to beat a bit faster and his eyes wandered from the warm source of light to the familiar shape that belonged to his husband who was setting two more candles down on the table. Then Ignis noticed that it wasn't just the table, there were candles everywhere.

“We have a lot of candles, don't you think?” Gladio said, a tired smile on his lips.

Ignis nodded, surprised himself, but then he remembered why they had so many candles in the first place.

“Because you like romance and we've done this a lot, sitting by the candlelight, reading…” Ignis spoke slowly, turned the light of his phone off and watched Gladio moving towards him and the closer he came, the faster his heart started to beat. “... Cuddling, talking. It feels like… a long time ago.”

He didn't refuse Gladio when his hands reached out for Ignis’ hands and held them gently. Strong fingers and a skin rough from all the fights and yet gentle in their own way. Gods, he had missed this feeling so much, and even more so when Gladio rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder and spoke: “I'm sorry for my behavior.”

Ignis closed his eyes and lifted his arms to wrap them around Gladio's shoulders and hold him close, breathing him in, feeling his warmth, while a smile stretched over his lips.

“I'm sorry too. I guess the past weeks took their toll on us and we forgot each other.”

“We did,” Gladio said and leaned back, his hands holding Ignis by his hips to keep them close still but he kept enough distance so their eyes could meet. “All we cared about were the others, but not us. Which is toxic for two people who love each other as much as we do.”

Gladio looked so beautiful in the warm light of the fire coming from the candles.

Soft, warm, beautiful; Ignis could come up with a thousand words to describe his husband but he would never have enough air to say them all since Gladio managed to take his breath away even after all these years. Just like Ignis managed to do the same for Gladio.

“You do still love me, even though I can act like a child, right?” Gladio asked and Ignis wondered how a grown man, big and strong like Gladio, could still look cute with the pout he made.

“I married you, and I'd marry you again and again. So… I suppose I do,” Ignis chuckled when Gladio kissed his cheek. “Fools, that's what we are for fighting about nothing really.”

“But you're my fool and I love that fool more than anything,” Gladio whispered and leaned his forehead against Ignis’, breathing together with him, as their hearts started to beat in the same rhythm.

“I love you too, my hopeless romantic fool,” Ignis said back and sealed their words with a kiss, something that didn't happen for too long.

He hummed against Gladio's tongue when his hand rested on the back of Ignis’ head, and he felt Gladio shivering when he ran his hand down Gladio's chest. They knew each other like the back of their hands, all their weak spots and also their strongest. All their likes and dislikes and accepted and loved each part of the other.

There would never be another person able to know and love them like they did.

“I… wanted to bake a cake for you… as an apology.”

“I know. I saw it,” Gladio's voice was so deep and lulling Ignis into the best feeling he hadn't felt for a while. “But we can eat the strawberries and talk while cuddling on the couch. How does that sound?”

Ignis nodded, words failing him again because he was so happy.

“And after we're done talking and eating we can have reconciliation sex,” Gladio grinned from ear to ear and pressed Ignis closer to his body to kiss his face and Ignis couldn't help himself but agree and giggle about that.

 


	4. Best Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is in love with Ignis for two years, but he is scared to confess. When Ignis asked him to be his fake boyfriend, Gladio tries to be the best boyfriend.

 

Love was a weird thing.

Gladio knew and had heard from the people around him and read in the books he swallowed each evening, even though he didn't look like a bookworm, as some of his friends said.

He never questioned that saying, not once, because he himself had been a victim of that for two years now. Well, he could pinpoint the extant moment when love started to become something he labeled as weird, and that was on the day when his eyes laid on Ignis Scientia.

It happened on his first day of university, when he and Noctis went through the list of possible clubs they could join. Noctis, obviously, had no interest in literature and decided to join the nerd club, which Gladio didn't mind at all. After the welcome ceremony Gladio made his way to the room for the literature club and that's where he met Ignis for the first time and it was, as cliche as it sounded in his own ears, love at first sight.

First it was the way Ignis looked. Tall, slender, eyes green and sharp, hair colored like sand and his smile, rare but oh, so beautiful. Then it was the way Ignis talked and his accent that sounded like music to Gladio, as if Ignis was some sort of beautiful novel himself.

He himself was a rather straightforward person but he loved poetry, and that was Ignis voice to him.

Two years later he was still in love, still in the literature club and never found the courage to confess his feelings. Why? Well, Gladio was pretty certain that he was not Ignis’ type and he tried to forget him by meeting other people, but no one touched his heart in the same way.

Noctis knew about his feelings and didn't understand either how someone like Gladio, who usually spoke his mind, couldn't confess.

So Gladio spend those two years secretly watching the person he loved and went through all sorts of emotions. Happiness, when Ignis talked to him, sadness, when the feelings of this unrequited love became too much, jealousy, when other people got too close to him. Sometimes it was too much, sometimes enough when Ignis talked to him, and not to mention the countless nights he escaped into his fantasies about how it would be like to love Ignis.

Gladio was certain he would be a good boyfriend, the best even, because he would do anything to make Ignis happy.

The fact that they became friends at some point was a miracle for Gladio, and yet, Ignis was so distant, and he made that line pretty clear, never really talking about himself.

But this distance broke when Ignis asked if they could meet privately because there was something he needed to ask him, and Gladio agreed without hesitation.

The moment Gladio was back in his apartment, he kicked Noctis and Prompto out - who liked to use his living room to play video games since his TV was bigger - and began to clean. Books visible and neat in their shelves, laundry hidden under his bed, trash out, and then he stopped and wondered if he should wear something nice. But this was not a date and Ignis was too smart to not notice Gladio's change in style. No, he needed to be the same person he always was.

Ignis arrived exactly at the time he said he would ~~be~~ and Gladio opened the door, after he took a deep breath in and out.

“Good evening, Gladio,” Ignis said, dressed in a fine coat, with a beautiful bright scarf and hands covered by black gloves. It should have been forbidden to look as good as he did, Gladio thought.

“Hey, come in,” Gladio spoke and let Ignis inside. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I wouldn't say no to coffee.”

Gladio nodded and guided Ignis through the house, showing him the bathroom and guiding him to the living room and kitchen, which were one open space. His apartment wasn't too big, but it was enough. Ignis waited on the couch as Gladio prepared the coffee and soon joined him.

“You have a lot of books,” Ignis remarked. “I'm actually surprised I've never been here even though we have known each other for two years now.”

“Well, I don't really invite people here. Noctis and Prompto are the only ones that I allow to be here.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Nothing special. I guess I just don't want to let any person inside my private life.”

Gladio noticed the little spark in Ignis’ eyes and for a moment he wanted to give it a deeper meaning but he didn't want to get his hopes up for something that hadn't happened in the past two years.

“I suppose I should feel honored,” Ignis said with a smile and took a sip from the coffee. “Huh, it's not bad,” Ignis didn't hide how surprised he was and Gladio felt proud of himself since he knew how much Ignis liked coffee.

“You wanted to ask me something.”

“Yes, indeed. Though it's sort of a childish request and I understand if you'd say no.”

“Let me hear it first and then I'll decide,” Gladio said but Ignis seemed to be embarrassed - which was something Gladio hadn't seen before.

“Then I'll be blunt. There is a guy who's been stalking me. Or at least it feels like that. He asked me out multiple times and I told him that I have no interest but he just won't listen. It has reached a level where I can't predict the outcome of it.”

Gladio felt jealousy but mostly anger rising inside him that someone had the audacity to go so far and make another person, especially the person he loved, so uncomfortable. Then, though, Gladio wondered who it was because he witnessed a lot of people asking Ignis out and him letting them down every single time. Gladio witnessed such moments more than one time and he admired the people who had the courage, but also learned that he, most likely, was not Ignis’ type.

“And you want me to call him out?” Gladio asked, unsure why Ignis was telling him all of this. Sure, Gladio was big and strong, a sports man who loved literature, but it didn't make sense.

“Not exactly. I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend for a while. What do you call it? Fake dating, I think.”

“I...what?”

Ignis’ boyfriend? Hell yeah he had wanted to be his boyfriend for two years but he wanted to be a real boyfriend!

“As I said it's a quite childish request but I don't know what to do anymore.”

“Why don't you find a real boyfriend though?” Gladio asked.

His sanity told him to not do it otherwise his heart would break if he got a little taste of something he would never have. But he also felt like he had the right to ask more questions since Ignis request wasn't something small. Fake Dating meant they'd have to be affectionate in public and not just fool one person but everyone. Then when Ignis finally was free of this person, they'd break up? No, it wasn't that easy, Gladio thought, rumors would spread fast, bad and good and he wasn't sure if he wanted that, added to a coming heart break.

“I don't want to be together with just anyone. If my heart doesn't react, I don't want to be with them. It would be pointless and unfair towards the person who has honest feelings, you know?”

Oh yes, Gladio knew and he wished for a second that he would have confessed and then they wouldn't be in this situation. But then he thought about it a bit more and recalled if Ignis even spent time with anyone more than necessary. He was, after all, a person who didn't let people close easily and Gladio was probably the only person he spent most of his time with or he would stay by himself.

“Yeah, I understand,” Gladio said and came to a decision.

Perhaps this was his chance to get closer to Ignis and show him that he was a person who would love him unconditionally. If he got to know Gladio a bit better, could he fall in love with him? Somehow he felt an unfamiliar certainty that yes, Ignis could, and the fact that he asked Gladio something intimate meant he, at least, trusted him on some level.

Besides he'd probably do anything for Ignis so he wouldn't look so miserable as he did now.

“Okay, I'll do it.”

“What? For real?”

“Yes. But what do you imagine as fake dating? Are there rules?”

“I did think about it,” of course he did, Gladio thought, he knew Ignis and that he would never do something without thinking it through. “But I'm not an expert so I'm afraid my rules and ideas might take away the authenticity.”

“You've never been in a relationship before?”

“I was but… it never worked out. That's why I would leave it to you. You are… better with people than I am.”

Gladio smiled and thanked the Gods for finally having mercy on him.

“You can trust me. I'll be the best boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

Technically, Gladio knew he couldn't just follow his heart and attack Ignis in the many ways he dreamed about. So he decided to take it slow by spending more time with him, buying him coffee, listening to him and talking about everything and nothing, and keeping just enough distance so Ignis wouldn't feel physically uncomfortable, but close enough for other people to wonder if they were just really close friends or something more. During the first couple of days they only met at university and Gladio asked at the end of the day if Ignis felt okay. His answer was a yes every time.

On the fifth day he became a bit more bold and when no one was looking he eventually found the courage - while freaking out inward - to take Ignis’ hand. He felt how Ignis froze and that he didn't expect that to happen, but Gladio smiled not getting closer but just holding his hand and burning that feeling into his memory. Slender, soft fingers and skin, warm and smaller than his own. It was one of the best feelings accompanied by the beating of his heart which finally was allowed to connect with the person it had chosen to belong to.

“Is that okay?”

He watched Ignis’ breath visibly leaving his body a bit faster but he nodded and didn't take his hand away.

After that, they held hands in public more often and those who saw gave them questioning looks or didn't care at all. While Gladio only had eyes for Ignis, he watched their environment too, since he still didn't know who was after Ignis.

And it had been his own wish to not know otherwise he would probably get pissed and become possessive.

They went from hand holding, to visiting several Cafés together, to spending the evening at Gladio's place reading parts from their favorite books and laughing about funny things they found in the internet. Ignis even cooked for them, and it was the best thing Gladio had ever eaten.

This fake dating felt less and less like a fake relationship and Gladio tried his best to not fall into this illusion and constantly reminded himself that all of this would be over sooner or later. But that didn't stop him from enjoying every moment and trying his best to still win Ignis’ heart.

One day though, when Ignis came to their literature club, he looked tired and pale, which Gladio noticed right away since he was allowed to be close and study Ignis’ face. He waited until Ignis sat down next to him - it was only the two of them - before he asked what happened.

“How do you know something happened?” Ignis asked with a tired smile.

“Well… I'm good at reading people. Besides I've been at your side for the past month so I noticed it.”

Ignis rarely took the initiative but this time he did by leaning his head against Gladio's shoulder and taking his hand to find comfort, Gladio at least told that himself.

“He appeared at my place yesterday. He was upset… and asked me what is happening between you and me. I told him it's none of his business and that he should leave me alone. I thought he'd attack me by how angry he looked. He didn't and left but I couldn't get any sleep after that encounter.”

Gladio listened and all sorts of pictures flew through his mind about what could have happened instead. Yet he managed to swallow his own anger and returned his focus on the now, on Ignis, who was still leaning against Gladio's body and seeking his comfort. For a second Gladio wondered if Ignis forgot that their relationship was just an ~~d~~ act, an illusion they created together because what he wanted to do was definitely not something a person did while fake dating. At least Gladio wouldn't, but his feelings were real and it hurt him to see the person he loved in such a tired state.

He stopped thinking for a while and leaned his head down to place a kiss on Ignis’ hair before he wrapped his arms around his shoulder to keep him there and hide his blushing face for as long as he could in Ignis’ hair.

“I can go to your place if you want to. Just in case he appears again.”

There was a long silence before Ignis answered.

“Then I could show you my book collection. We've never been to my place after all.”

Gladio knew that if that person would appear tonight, it would ultimately be the end of their fake dating. Because he knew he wouldn't hold back and give that person what he deserved and, as Noctis told him many times, Gladio could be threatening and scare people if he wanted to.

There was no doubt that he would succeed but he wasn't ready to let Ignis go.

 

* * *

 

Ignis place was like his, but less personal. He didn't have as many pictures of his family and even less of friends framed up in his walls. He didn't have any funny figures or cards nor was it decorated as an apartment to invite people. The only thing they both had were books, lots of it, but Gladio admitted that Ignis’ collection was bigger than his own. If they were a real couple they could spend countless evenings reading together on his couch, cooking together, cuddling, kissing, all the things Gladio dreamed about and all those things broke his heart whenever he realized it was just happening in his head.

Now he wished they would have come here sooner, that they could have more time and get closer. He wished that this guy wouldn't appear but his wish vanished when someone knocked against Ignis’ front door. By the way Ignis sighed and left his kitchen, Gladio knew it could only be him. He exchanged a look with Ignis and followed him to the corridor waiting and leaving the situation to Ignis first since he was a grown man, strong and confident and not some weak maiden who needed a knight in shining armor.

“Good evening, Ignis,” Gladio heard the guy speaking but it was an unfamiliar voice, and even when he got a glimpse of him, it was a person he didn't know.

“Sinclair… I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?”

“But I love you, Ignis. I've loved you for so long and I'm just asking for a chance.”

“And I told you no and my answer will always be a no. Please don't bother me anymore or I'll call the police. Besides, I have a boyfriend and I'm not planning on breaking up with him.”

Gods, Gladio wished that those words held any sort of truth but his thoughts got interrupted before he could dwell in them. There was a loud noise and Gladio jumped, ready to act. No one got hurt, the guy simply kicked the wall but didn't move more than that.

“And you think he'll love you more than me? Better than I would? I've been in love with you for months and you two have been together for just a couple of weeks.”

“Let me go!” Ignis hissed and Gladio didn't see how the other guy grabbed him but it was enough reason for him to interfere even though Ignis managed to free himself without much struggle.

“Hey, are you deaf? He told you to leave” Gladio growled, voice becoming deeper, threatening in such a primal way but Gladio had had enough. This was the person he loved and his heart belonged to. He would move mountains and water to protect him.

Apparently his appearance made the other man speechless since he moved his mouth but nothing came out and all color left his face.

“You should leave and, please, don't come back,” Ignis spoke and Gladio didn't look away but did his best to threaten him with his presence alone.

The guy left and didn't turn back. Both waited for a couple of seconds as they both relaxed and closed the front door to avoid curious neighbors. Wordlessly, they walked back to the kitchen and sighed in unison when they sat down around the small kitchen table.

It was over, it was done, Gladio was certain of it, and now he would enjoy their dinner no longer as a partner but as a friend. No more hand holding, no more unnecessary touches, no more romantic like meetings and looks. Perhaps a couple of days more just to be sure and then Ignis would announce the end of it.

He would, right? Or did Gladio manage to win his heart?

He looked up from the table to see Ignis’ expression and was surprised to see that Ignis was looking at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“You can be quite threatening, you know?”

Gladio didn't know what to say and even less if this was something good or bad.

“I hope he'll leave you alone from now on,” Gladio said, smiling even though he didn't feel like it. “And I hope I didn't scare you. Noctis constantly tells me that I can be scary, so I know.”

Ignis still smiled and Gladio's heart did a painful jump when he thought about how he wouldn't be allowed to see this smile from close up. He needed to confess, perhaps it would change something if Ignis knew about his feelings but then he wondered if he was no different than the stalker guy. No, he didn't force Ignis and he never did anything that Ignis wasn't comfortable with, and Gladio never would.

As he took a deep breath and summoned all the courage he could find in the depths of his soul, Ignis touched his hand and held it with shaking fingers.

“You can be threatening but… you're even more gentle,” Ignis said and made Gladio speechless, immovable. With one warm look from his eyes, with the movements of his hands, hesitating as he stood up to gently frame Gladio's face and their eyes connected once more, asking for whatever permission before Gladio felt the lips he had been wanting to feel for so long, in its own.

It felt like an eternity before he fully understood what was happening and then it was the best feeling ever. A simple press of lips but oh, so sweet and healing the wounds his heart had been marked with for the past two years. His hands found their way to Ignis’ face, holding it in the most gentle way possible and pulled him closer, and Ignis followed his silent plea and sat down on Gladio's lap, never breaking the kiss.

It was like they both were thirsty and finally found the water they needed. Gladio wanted more, so much more, but Ignis broke the kiss and perhaps that was the right thing to do before Gladio would forget himself. He didn't ask for more, didn't move, and let Ignis fully in control of this moment as he bathed in a happiness he never experienced before.

“I…” Ignis started and took Gladio's hands into his, holding them between their chests. “I don't want to end it here. I want to… date you a bit longer but from now on… as a real couple.”

“Because?” Gladio whispered. He needed to hear it, needed to know why and what Ignis felt.

“Because… I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for some time now.”

The sigh that left Gladio's mouth came from the deepest parts of his being. A sigh that had waited two years to leave his body and create the space Gladio needed to take in all the love he hoped to get from Ignis one day.

He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ body and pressed his face against his chest, listening to the fast beating of his heart which sounded just like his. It was like Ignis said, if his heart didn't react, he wouldn't want to be with just anyone.

“I've been in love with you for the past two years.”

It felt so good to finally say it.

“What?”

“It's true. And when you asked me to become your fake boyfriend I wanted to say no but… i thought that this was my chance to get closer to you and perhaps you would fall for me too.”

Ignis moved his hands and held Gladio's face again to guide it away from his chest so their eyes could meet.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you have all these walls around you and I believed I wasn't your type. I didn't want to force myself on you.”

Gladio thought that it would scare Ignis or remind him of the experience he just made with another person. But nothing of that showed on his face. All Gladio could see was a warmth and love he hadn't seen before and he felt gentle fingers running through his hair.

“I do have walls around me, that's true. Considering the experience I had it's not that surprising. But you broke them, one after the other, without doing anything, just by being you. And the thought that… I couldn't be close to you anymore hurts so bad. I didn't know that love could hurt.”

“It hurts, a lot. The more it hurts the deeper it is, or so I've read.”

Ignis smiled as if he was apologizing but then it changed into a happy one and Gladio chuckled after he heard Ignis saying: “So, do you want to date me and be my boyfriend?”

“Fuck yeah, I want to,” Gladio beamed at him like it was the best thing ever.

And being allowed to hold and kiss Ignis was the best thing he had ever felt.

 


	5. Irony and Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio asks Ignis to teach him how to cook and create other fancy things because he wants to impress the person he loves. Ignis helps his friend and during that time he himself falls in love with Gladio.

 

It wasn't supposed to become like this.

Ignis wasn't supposed to fall in love with his friend he knew since he was a child.

There were so many reason why he shouldn't and couldn't fall in love with him, and the strongest reason was that love, as wonderful as it could be, made so many things far more complicated and hurt in such a deep way that certain friendships wouldn't recover from it.

The friendship he and Gladio had was one of those Ignis didn't want to risk losing just because he fell in love.

Though the worst thing about it all was that his love was one sided.

Life, the irony and the cruelty of it, crashed down on Ignis while he had his best intentions. Now he was leaning against the wall in his apartment, head hanging down between his shoulders, and his legs hurt from how long he had been hunching there.

_Three weeks earlier_

“You want to learn how to cook? And do all sorts of fancy things?” Ignis asked one eyebrow raised as Gladio sat across from him and clapped his hands together, pretending to beg.

“Yes! You see, there is this person I've been I'm in love with for a while now. But that person isn't as simple as I am. Give me a bunch of Cup Noodles and I'll do anything you want, but not that person.”

“Simple is not bad, Gladio,” Ignis said.

“No, I know. But I'd like to do something for them and show how much I care. It won't be easy to win their heart.”

“Must be someone you like for a long time, huh? If you know them that well.”

Gladio blushed, a rare sight, but nothing Ignis hadn't seen before. It only showed that Gladio was serious about this and Ignis, who helped his friends more than he could, wouldn't let him down.

He sighed and went through his schedule and compared it with Gladio's to set dates so he could teach him whatever Gladio labeled as fancy and whatever he wanted to cook.

It wasn't like they didn't spend time together besides that, they just needed to add more time.

“Thank you, Iggy,” Gladio said after they created a plan and hugged Ignis.

It wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last hug, Ignis was aware of that, and yet, somehow, when Gladio smiled so happily as if it was his birthday, something happened inside his heart.

Ignis ignored it though.

 

* * *

 

Ignis taught Gladio everything he knew about spices and possible combinations of food. He had been certain that Gladio wouldn't listen nor remember half of the things he taught him, but Gladio surprised Ignis by actually creating something that tasted good.

He was a fast learner and quite skilled in the kitchen. This new side of his friend was interesting and whenever he smiled, Ignis heart made this weird jump which he couldn't explain himself. He wasn't sick, his last check up showed that everything was fine. Only with Gladio around it behaved strangely and Ignis explained that with the next logical thing he could come up with; perhaps he was excited for his friend and the possibility that he could win that person's heart.

A week later Gladio knew the basics of cooking and some things he liked to label as ‘fancy knowledge’ and cooked for Ignis whenever he came over. They went from cooking to dressing, which Gladio requested too, labeling his look as simple and Ignis’ as fine and proper.

“Simple isn't bad, Gladio. I told you before,” Ignis sighed when they went to a shop to buy new pants and a shirt for Gladio.

“I am myself, Iggy. I just want to impress them and show them that I truly care and that my feelings are honest,” Gladio explained while showing Ignis one shirt after the other and he gave his opinion through a nod or by shaking his head no.

Well, Ignis couldn't deny that he was impressed about how much Gladio would do did for someone who might still say no when he asked them out. But who would say no to someone like Gladio? Charming, handsome, smart if he stopped acting like a child for a moment, and so gentle and warm.

“Must be someone really special,” Ignis said and when he watched Gladio's face, a warm and soft smile on his lips, eyes shining and turning their amber color brighter, he could feel a painful wave attacking his heart.

“Are you okay? You look so pale suddenly,” Gladio asked and Ignis shook his head.

“I'm just tired,” he lied.

That evening his mind was going wild with questions and thoughts he didn't understand where they were coming from. Things like, who was that person and what sort of person did Gladio like?

Why…wasn't it him? Why wasn't Ignis the special person who Gladio did all this for?

As the thoughts tortured him he realized something that scared him more than anything. He was in love with one of his best friends and he didn't know when it started. Had he always loved Gladio without realizing it? But more importantly, what was he supposed to do from now on? He couldn't just stop supporting Gladio and he couldn't confess either for many, many reasons.

As his feelings grew with each passing day, Ignis decided to still support Gladio and focus on his happiness. He was selfless, everyone knew that, and he would be selfless in this situation too. So when Gladio announced that he was going to confess soon and thanked Ignis for his help, Ignis broke down and cried as soon as Gladio left to go to the person he loved.

 

* * *

 

He ignored Gladio for the next couple of days, excusing his absence saying that he needed to work since they spent so much time together. But in reality he did what he had to do and cried alone in his bedroom, hoping the pain would go away with his tears.

When he couldn't cry anymore, he felt like drinking and one evening he sat at his kitchen table, drunk and laughing about the irony of his actions. He helped his friend to impress the person he loved and during those weeks Gladio impressed Ignis, so much that he realized that he was in love.

Life was fucking cruel and the next day he was suffering through a hangover.

But Ignis knew he couldn't run away from Gladio forever and when Noctis and Prompto asked if they were fighting, Ignis knew his time was up. He would have to face Gladio and his new partner, since he was certain that no one would say no to him. He wouldn't say no, that was for sure.

Then two weeks later, Gladio eventually appeared at his apartment and Ignis thought he wouldn't have any water left in his system to cry. But he felt the tears coming and did his best to hold them back. Because he needed to see Gladio, no matter how bad it hurt. So he opened the door and tried his best to come across as if nothing happened, as if nothing changed.

“Ignis? What happened?”

Right, Gladio could read him so easily. What sort of idiot was he for believing he could convince the person who knew him best that he was alright?

“I'm tired.”

Gladio walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“You look like you've been crying.”

“I… I wasn't,” Ignis sniffed and lost control over his own body. He held up his hand to cover his face and hide how desperate tears ran down his cheeks. “Can you leave me alone?”

He couldn't see what Gladio did, if he left or not. But the answer came when he felt arms holding him, when he smelt Gladio and felt his warmth and heard his voice.

“I won't and I can't. It hurts me to see you like this.”

And it hurt Ignis to be so close to him but he didn't have the strength to fight Gladio either. All he could do was cry and cry and he was only able to stop crying when he felt Gladio's lips on his forehead.

No, he couldn't do that and torture Ignis with his gentleness.

“Please, don't. Don't kiss me like that…” he wanted to say why but the words were too heavy. “It hurts me when you do stuff like that.”

“And you hurt me by avoiding me. Don't you think it's cruel? To ignore the person who loves you?”

Ignis blinked confused and froze on the spot as Gladio's words sunk in.

What? The person he loved was… him?

But Gladio did all these thing… for him.

Gods, Ignis was an idiot and when he understood what actually happened during the past weeks he couldn't stop his tears anymore.

He cried and melted into Gladio's embrace who whispered his love again and again and though he must have looked disgusting with all the snot and wetness, Gladio still kissed him.


	6. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: the one with a hunt that goes bad.  
> Ignis has a plan but Gladio doesn’t follow it and gets hurt.

They had a plan, or to be more specific, Ignis had a plan and he explained it to them all multiple times before they went on that hunt to earn some money. Before that he did his research about the creature, found its weakness and used the strength he and his friends had to come up with the safest and most successful plan.

Of course there was no guarantee, that his plans would work out but most of the time they did with little to no harm happening to them.

This hunt was no different and if something didn't go as planned, their first priority was to keep Noctis safe and escape if things really became bad. Usually it was Noctis or Prompto who got a bit too reckless and tried things out, so Ignis gave them one of his endless lectures about how stupid their behavior was.

This time it was Gladio, and Ignis had never driven faster to the next motel. It was a 30 Minute long drive with Prompto panicking and Noctis taking care of Gladio, who was bleeding badly. Even though he said it was nothing, and Ignis had no doubt that the wound seemed worse that it actually was, he was still upset. So upset that he didn't say a word during the whole drive and not even when they eventually arrived.

Noctis helped Gladio out and Ignis gave Prompto the task to get water and new bandages.

Ignis booked two rooms in his anger, took the first aid bag from the car and followed Noctis and Gladio since he had the keys. As they walked inside the room, Gladio groaned the moment he hit the bed. Noctis stood there uselessly and Ignis needed all his strength to not flip so he gave Noctis a handful of Gil and sent them to buy something to eat for themselves while he'd take care of Gladio.

Prompto arrived at that moment, his arms full with two bottles of water and lots of bandages. It was like he could see the dark cloud above Ignis’ head because he put the things on the bed and left together with Noctis.

Ignis breathed in after the door closed, his anger still boiling inside him but first he needed to take care of Gladio's wound before he would give him a lecture for a change.

“I'm sorry, Iggy.”

“Don't… Please, be quiet.”

Gladio closed his mouth and took his jacket off to reveal the wound on his chest. It looked bad and there was so much blood that Ignis felt sick and even angrier. His eyes were cold and burning with angry tears though he was able to hold them back as he took a towel and walked to the bathroom to drown it in water. He returned and Gladio used one end to clean his face and Ignis the other to clean his chest, a routine they knew by now. Done with the cleaning he took the alcohol to disinfect the wound and ignored Gladio's complains and tried to look at it from a positive perspective. It meant Gladio was alive, feeling, breathing, and not somewhere where he couldn't follow him.

Then he took the bandages and wrapped them around the body he knew better than his own.

“Iggy, I'm really sorry. I thought you were going to get hurt so I jumped in.”

Ignis’ hands were trembling and his lips pressed together painfully as he did his best to not cry.

“I had a plan and you didn't follow it. I was doing fine, I would have been fine.”

“I know you can fight. I know that. But it's my job to protect the-”

“It's your job to protect! Not to sacrifice your life whenever you feel like it!”

Ignis didn't like to raise his voice but he was so upset and he was glad that he was done with the bandages, otherwise he would have hurt Gladio. He stood there, not moving and not looking at Gladio as he let it all out.

“I know your job. I know our duty and the oath we gave. But that doesn't mean you can sacrifice your life at any given moment. Have you thought about Noct or Iris? Have you thought about Prompto and all the other people who care about you and need you?”

His voice cracked at the end and he couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

“Have you thought about me? Us? I can't do this without you. I… I can't be without you. This… journey, this task. I can't… without you…”

He broke from the inside, crying it all out and shaking like a child after a nightmare.

Ignis had many nightmares, and though Noctis was his priority, he was not Gladio.

Gladio was the person he loved with every part of his being, the person he kissed and slept with, held and let himself be held by. Without him all of this would be too much to carry, and losing Gladio because a hunt went wrong? Ignis couldn't forgive himself.

“I'm sorry, Ignis,” Gladio whispered and he was so close that Ignis could feel his warmth before his arms slung around him to hold him close. “I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again. I know your plans are safe, I know. But I feel the same way, I can't lose you either.”

“Then… don't be an idiot anymore,” Ignis sobbed and pressed himself closer, held Gladio a bit tighter, not caring if it hurt or not.

It should hurt, he should feel the same pain Ignis felt, because that meant they were both alive.


	7. Illusion (ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is an Omega living in Niflheim where Omegas are treated badly. But his life gets turned upside down when two people from Lucis appear and say that they want to help the Omegas. Ignis doesn’t believe them and especially Gladio confuses him.

 

Who was that Gladiolus Amicitia? That was what had been bothering Ignis for the past days.

He had never met an Alpha like him and he questioned his and his friend's - Noctis, apparently the Prince of Insomnia - intentions.

He stills recalled their words about how Omegas deserved better and how they wanted to talk to the authorities of the Niflheim empire and make a deal with them.

Apparently their kingdom had things Niflheim didn't and would like to have. Money, resources, workers…Ignis could create a long list. However, what sounded like a miracle to him, would be destroyed by the harsh reality, he was certain.

Because no one cared about an Omega and no one wanted to create equality between Alphas and Omegas, at least not in Niflheim. That's what Ignis clearly understood and learned during the years he had been in this world. It was only natural to face the two of them with suspicion instead of creating some false hope that would crush his already punished soul.

Prompto however, his friend and the only person he truly trusted, seemed to believe them when they said they were there to talk to the politicians of Niflheim to change the country and its view on Omegas and Alphas.

A noble mission, Ignis thought as he drank his coffee, but impossible to achieve. He himself witnessed the depths of this system and how dark and unforgiving it was.

Alphas and Omegas were rare and only made 40% of the population. Anyone else was a Beta. It was normal for an Omega to belong to the lower class when they were surrounded by Alphas, and it was normal to do as they were told for many decades.

Then the laws outside of Niflheim changed, or so he heard, but never truly believed in it, and equality won.

Equality was a concept Ignis only ever dreamed of while witnessing how cruel his own country was by using Omegas to breed more and more Alphas. Strong humans, smart, born to rule and to succeed in whatever they did.

Omegas were only toys, a thing to justify the need of an Alpha and nothing more or less, and the heat they went through once a month, was nothing but a cruel reminder of their place in this world.

The heat made every Omega weak, which made it impossible to do anything and, at the same time, awoke a need to feel an Alpha inside their body. There were pills against it but the government did a great job making it hard for an Omega to get them.

Why all of this happened? Ignis didn't know but he was certain they wanted to become the strongest empire by breeding more and more Alphas.

Even though he had a good job and a high position, which was unusual in itself and actually impossible, he did not know more than his boss told him. Ravus, his boss and his ex-partner, who felt guilty for what happened in the past and probably would do anything Ignis asked him, just so Ignis would forgive him.

Ignis sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes. He had no time to think about the past and needed to focus on the present. If Gladio and Noctis were indeed from Lucis and there to help the Omegas, just like Ignis and Prompto had for the past three years, he needed to work with them. Aranea helped them and she made things possible - like transporting babies and families out of Niflheim - since Ignis couldn't, because people knew and watched him.

He put his empty cup into the sink and left for work.

When he arrived in the office he didn't expect to meet Gladiolus and Noctis there. Somehow he felt nervous when he saw them standing at the counter and talking to the secretary. Okay, perhaps their attendance wasn't that surprising since his boss was a politician himself and working for the building authority. It was thanks to him that Ignis found an empty school building he used as a hiding place for Omegas and he knew Ravus was risking his whole career by helping him. Ignis felt grateful but he still couldn't forgive him.

“I'll take care of them, Paula,” Ignis said after he approached the counter and stopped the two of them from saying something they shouldn't say.

He didn't know them for long but he understood that the people from Lucis were different, open minded, dangerous for the people from Niflheim. But he also knew that Ravus was the right person to approach if they wanted to cooperate with the Niflheim empire.

“Ignis, what are you doing here?” Noctis asked and it was still weird to talk to an Alpha without feeling like he had no value and was just a piece of meat. Not Noctis nor Gladio gave him that look and it was sheer luck he had met them before they could talk to anyone else.

“I work here. Please, follow me,” he said and walked down the corridor towards Ravus’ office, which was also his working place. Yeah, that was right, he was the Advisor of his ex, his boss, and the person who caused Ignis so much pain and now felt guilty, and would probably for the rest of his life.

“You can't just walk into an office and tell people you're from Lucis,” Ignis said after he closed the door.

He didn't hear what they said to Paula but he remembered their first meeting clearly and how both proudly and almost naively announced that they were from Lucis and on a mission to free the Omegas. Ignis would have laughed about that if he weren't shocked.

“We didn't,” Gladio spoke. “All we did was ask if we could talk to the head of the building authority.”

“And why him?”

“We have a plan,” Noctis said and Ignis shook his head no.

“You're either too optimistic or blessed by the stars. I don't know which it is, but you've found the right place. My boss is actually supporting the Omegas,” Ignis explained and raised an eyebrow when he saw the both of them grinning.

“What?”

“Gladio went out yesterday and met some people. They talked about Ravus and how he was different from all the other authorities. That's why we thought this might be the right place to start our mission,” Noctis explained and Gladio looked at Ignis with an expression he couldn't understand.

Did he, or they, try to impress him or convince him that their ambitions were honest?

“Who told you that?” Ignis begged that it was no Alpha since that would be very bad for him.

“An Omega. You know the places were they prostitute Omegas, right? That's where I went.”

Yes, Ignis knew those places, and they were awful. So he glared at Gladio intensely, trying to see how he felt about those places. Sure, it was the source of any kinds of informations, but it was still a horrible place.

But for an Alpha it must be heaven.

“I didn't do anything. I just talked to them,” Gladio justified his actions but Ignis didn't believe it fully. He was still an Alpha and no Alpha could deny an Omega’s body for too long. It was in their blood. “I'm honest. I'm not like the Alphas you know, Ignis.”

Hearing those words made Ignis angry, so angry that he didn't know if he should laugh, cry, or scream.

Gladio was not like the Alphas that Ignis knew? And what did Gladio know about Ignis? Nothing. No one knew anything besides Ignis and the people who hurt him. Also, why did Gladio try so hard to convince him? Since day one he tried to make Ignis to believe him and he wondered why. Although, he was certain he knew the reason behind his behavior, just like every other Alpha that was after him.

It was his scent, which became even stronger when his heat appeared. Sweet, addictive, unique, like a drug for an Alpha and it send a cold shiver down his spine when he recalled that.

Before they could say more the door opened and Ignis watched Ravus enter the office. His cold eyes immediately were fixed on Noctis and Gladio before they wandered to Ignis.

“Paula told me that two weirdos wanted to see me,” Ravus spoke, brutal and honest as he could be. Ignis used to find that amusing but that was a long time ago. “I'm Ravus Nox Fleuret, and you are?”

Ignis watched Ravus while Noctis introduced himself, as usual, trying to look indifferent but Ignis knew him good enough to see that he was interested in what Noctis had to say.

Then his eyes wandered back to the other two and he noticed that Gladio looked like he was ready to jump at Ravus.

“I understand,” Ravus said and looked at Ignis again when Noctis was done talking. “I'm surprised about how much you know. But before I decide if I'll help you, I have questions that need answers.”

With that Ignis and Gladio left the office so Noctis and Ravus could talk like the authorities they were. If Gladio were any other Alpha, Ignis wouldn't spend more time than necessary with him, but he couldn't leave him alone and he needed to know what else Gladio knew. He was an Alpha, and Alphas were smart after all. Besides he didn't trust them to keep their mouth shut about the fact that they were from Insomnia and he didn't know if they would behave without stirring attention from people they shouldn't cross ways with.

Ignis closed the door after they entered one of the meeting rooms and was about to say something but Gladio spoke first.

“That Ravus… He's your boss?”

“He is.”

“Is he really a good person? I could smell that he sleeps with several Omegas,” Gladio said his face becoming hard.

“This is not Insomnia,” Ignis shrugged and wondered if Noctis and Gladio had the slightest idea about how Niflheim functioned and what position Omegas and Alphas had. This shouldn't be surprising because it had been the same everywhere before certain countries had changed their laws. 

“I know this isn't Insomnia but I can't trust a person whose actions are against their words.”

“If an Alpha doesn't do what is expected from him, they get into trouble for acting suspicious. Ravus is only doing what he has to do in order to keep his position so he can help with the influence he has.”

Ignis didn't want to defend the person who brought hell to his life, but he was not stupid and it was obvious that Ravus had changed and only did what he had to do. Just like Ignis did, even though he could renounce certain things that came with being an Omega.

“Are you two together?” Gladio asked after some silence. “I could smell your scent coming from him too.”

“We're working together, I'm his Advisor so it's probably normal that you smell my scent on him.”

“No,” Gladio shook his head no and Ignis noticed how tense he was.

What was wrong with him? What was that talk about scents and that he could smell them? Was he some sort of super Alpha? At least it would explain how built and handsome he was. “An Alpha has to sleep with an Omega, otherwise their scent won't be left on their body. Every Alpha can smell that.”

This was news to Ignis and his surprise was probably written all over his face. He believed he knew everything about the Alphas and Omegas, or maybe it was only Gladio and the people from Lucis who were able to smell that. Since they didn't seem to sleep with every Omega they met but actually cared.

“I've never heard of that.”

“It's the truth though. That's why I was wondering if you two are a thing.”

Ignis felt anger rising inside him. No, he and Ravus were not a thing, something like that didn't exist here in Niflheim.

“We are not.”

“But you sleep together?”

“Who do you think you are? Coming here and asking me private questions? It's none of your business, is it?” Ignis snapped.

“Did he hurt you?” Gladio didn't give in and fueled Ignis’ anger even more.

“Why do you care?”

Ignis didn't want to talk about it, especially not with an Alpha. But what pissed him off the most was that he didn't understand why Gladio cared. It made no sense whatsoever.

Gladio didn't answer right away, perhaps not certain himself why he cared, or maybe he didn't want to say it. Whatever it was, Ignis wanted to leave, but he also knew that Noctis and Gladio were helpful to stop this cruel system Niflheim had.

“I want to create a bond with you,” Gladio said and Ignis stopped breathing.

Time stopped, his heart too, and anxiety crawled up his spine and made him numb.

Did he really hear what Gladio just said? He wanted to create a bond with him? He wanted to own Ignis and make him his personal thing? Because if an Alpha and an Omega created a bond, the Omega wouldn't be able to be with anyone else. His body would only be able to accept Gladio and no one else.

So he was an Alpha like the ones Ignis knew after all…

“Don't fuck with me,” Ignis hissed.

Oh, he was pissed, so pissed that he felt like he could attack Gladio and hurt him in any way he could.

“I'm not! I'm being honest. You know what it means to bond with an Omega, right?”

Ignis knew it damn well and he would never, ever, create a bond with anyone. He considered it once, but he learned his lesson.

“I won't become your fuck toy,” he warned Gladio, eyes and voice cold as a brutal winter day.

“What? That's not what I mean.”

Ignis saw Gladio's honest confusion and it confused him in return. What the hell was even happening? How did they go from strangers to talking about bonding?

“Really? You only create a bond when you don't want to share an Omega and you want to keep him as your personal trophy, there to fulfill your own desires. No bond is the only freedom we have.”

“No. That is not… a bond isn't that. At least not in Insomnia,” Gladio explained and struggled with his words by moving his lips but not saying anything. “It is a declaration of love. Something sacred, like marriage.”

“Excuse me?”

Love? Ignis felt like crying, laughing and screaming, everything at the same time.

Love didn't exist, not between and Alpha and Omega, especially not in Niflheim. Besides, Gladio didn't know him and he was probably intoxicated by Ignis’ scent, just like many others before him.

His scent was a burden and a curse, given by the Gods he used to pray to when he was a kid. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Ignis couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't listen to this anymore. This utter nonsense that hurt him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling when all your hopes get crushed and you're left alone to gather all the pieces with bleeding fingers.

“Stop that,” Ignis said after he huffed a laugh.

“I'm serious, I-”

“Shut up! Stop with that nonsense,” Ignis snapped and he was sure someone from outside must have heard him. He never became loud, he never snapped like that, not when he wasn't pushed to his limits. “Love… what a freaking joke. You clearly don't understand what sort of life we Omegas live here.”

“Perhaps. But you can teach me and we can help.”

“Perhaps you two can help and all I'm going to do is work with you for the sake of the Omegas living in this shit hole. Nothing more. No bonds, nothing of that love nonsense.”

Gladio seemed to be conflicted but when his shoulders fell, Ignis took that as a sign of defeat.

“You don't even know me. I don't know what sort of fairy tale Insomnia is but this is the real life for me. It's Brutal and it's cruel, but you'll see for yourself soon enough,” Ignis predicted for Gladio because, if he and Noctis ever came so far as to reach other authorities, they would learn everything soon enough. For example why Ravus smelled like several Omegas, what the price every Omega had to pay, and what was expected from an Alpha.

“And I'll prove that neither Noctis nor I are the kind of Alphas you think we are.”

Ignis shook his head and though he wanted to leave he decided to stay before Gladio would share his nonsense with someone else and get into trouble.

He almost felt sorry for Gladio but he couldn't show that. This person believed he was in love with Ignis?

No, love didn't exist. Love was only an illusion and beyond that was hell.

Ignis wouldn't fall for that, not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is part of the Gladnis ABO AU I’ve been planning for some time now and hopefully can share soon. I'm curious what you guys think about it and I hope you enjoyed Gladnisweek as much as I did!


End file.
